Inside the Volcano
CLL: The three of you fall through the lava into a large, black stone temple, standing in the sea. You see the sun setting in the distance, and a woman with hair made of flowing lava sitting on a rock nearby. CGT: :o CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW entered the magic circle. CAA: "Odd. This doesn't look like Prospit." CAA: "Acenia? Miloko? Are you two okay?" CGT: Acenia is to upset to respond. CGT: too* CAA: I imagine Acenia landed on top of Merrow. CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW entered the magic circle. CTT: Miloko is lying on the ground crying, "I'm s-sorry?" CAA: "It's fine, Miloko. Either we're not dead yet, or we're together in the afterlife." CAA: "Either way, things could be worse." CLL: The lava haired woman turns to look at the group of you. "Oh, it's you." CTT: "you m-must be P-Pele, r-right?" CAA: "The human soccer player?" CLL: Pele rolls her eyes. "You mortals take my name so often. But yes, I am." CLL: A moment later Darmok falls through the ceiling and gets up, dusting himself off. CAA: "Darmok! Did you die too?" CLL: Darmok grumbles. "Merrow, Land of Vixens and Baby Oil." CAA: "Well I can't deny that." CLL: Pele laughs. "You're not dead." CAA: "Oh. That explains why my shoulder still feels like hell." CTT: "D-Darmok, I'm so s-sorry for w-what I did w-with L-Lily?" CLL: Darmok refuses to look at Miloko. CLL: Pele brushes her hair over her shoulder. "So, Miloko. Is this Land to your liking?" CTT: "it's v-very p-pretty?" CLL: "Why did you resist sacrificing your friend? I thought you were a priestess?" CTT: "b-because I u-used to s-sacrifice bad p-people?" CTT: "no one e-else q-qualified?" CLL: "But I'm lonely. And this one," She points at Merrow, "would satisfy me." She grins and licks her lips, winking at Merrow. CAA: Merrow blushes. "I'm flattered, but spoken for." CGT: Acenia is poor at speech right now but growls at the flame lady. CTT: "it w-wouldn't be f-fair to f-force him t-though?" CLL: "The fact that you're spoken for means you're good at what you do." She makes a vulgar motion with her fingers and tongue. "So I want you for myself." CAA: "What one wants and what one gets are not always the same thing." CTT: "a-actually, M-Merrow i-isn't all t-that e-experienced? he's o-only b-been in a r-relationship w-with A-Acenia?" CLL: "It is when you're me." She grins. "Or Miloko. That's what we Muses of Rage do, right? Get what we want." CAA: (( I suddenly can't remember if Miloko told Merrow yet or not. )) CTT: "I d-don't k-know? I m-must've m-missed the p-pamphlet e-explaining all t-that?" CTT: ((I think so, if not persoanlly, she did tell everyone in the memo)) CLL: "Well, you know Acenia's mother, Scarlet. She's a Muse of Rage." Pele giggles. "And no one denies her." CLL: ((you can get messages others try to send you.)) CAA: "You're mistaken. Melpomene is the Muse of Rage, but she is not the version of Scarlet that is Acenia's mother." CTT: ((can we respond to them though?)) CLL: Pele waves off Merrow. "You're here to pleasure me, not talk. Especially not about things you don't understand." ((yeah in the Roll20Room)) CGT: http://i.imgur.com/77yyiv1.png CAA: (( ^_^ )) CGT: ((thouhts, not verbalizations )) CTT: "is t-there a r-reason why you w-want him? or is it j-just b-because?" CLL: "Someone's got to keep me satisfied." She shrugs. "And I wont be mean and take your lover." CGT: Acenia puffs out her cheeks angrily. 'Its not my land, but that is my man...' she chants in her head, planning her next move. CAA: "A lot of people are lonely and/or sexually frustrated. They don't enslave people to satisfy their needs." CTT: "but why e-either of t-them? f-female t-trolls h-have all the g-genetailia t-that m-male t-troll do, w-with the a-addition of r-rumblespheres? in a way, t-taking a m-male t-troll is l-like s-settling for the l-lesser o-option?" CAA: Merrow glowers at Miloko, but doesn't make a sassy comment. CLL: She rubs her chin. "I'd never thought of that. Fine. I'll take both of you." She smiles to Acenia and Merrow. "Threesomes might be fun." CGT: "We have our own planets to visit and learn about..." Acenia blushes. CAA: "Traditionally one at least buys a gill a drink before attempting to pail with them." CTT: "I m-meant I c-could s-stay if s-someone has to?" CAA: "And I am afraid we may be washing our hair that night. Got a lot of lava to get out, you know." CGT: "Miloko, you shouldn't have to stay!" CAA: "Miloko! What are you talking about? We need you." CLL: "Oh, it'll just be for a little while." Pele grins. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to turn the island against your friends, would you?" CGT: "Define a "little while"." CTT: "w-what?" CLL: Pele shakes her head at Miloko. "No, you have the choice. Be the Trolltec Priestess, and make the sacrifice," She points to Merrow and Acenia, "Or refuse me, and I send you back up to the Island, and keep them anyway." CTT: "t-that's not r-really m-much of a c-choice?" CLL: "Oh, but it is. Are you a Muse of Rage or not. Will you do what must be done, with the same passion that has lead you this far? Or will you attempt to control yourself for the good of others?" She says the last bit sarcastically CAA: Merrow nudges Acenia with his elbow. "Why are you asking? Are you considering it?" CAA: (( This is whispered )) CGT: "If it is a short time and we can manage it, it helps Miloko, right?" CGT: she whispers back CAA: Merrow grabs Acenia's hand. "As long as I'm with you....I guess I could do it, yes." CAA: Merrow kisses Acenia on the cheek. CTT: Miloko looks at the ground, "no, I'm not a M-Muse? I m-mean I s-shouldn't be?" CTT: "not a r-real M-Muse?" CLL: "But you are." Pele laughs, and draws her finger gently over the swell of her breasts. "Of course, you could always take them for yourself and take my place. I'll trade you." She grins at Darmok now, and licks her lips. CAA: "Pele. If we agree to your offer, how long would it be before we could rejoin our companions on our quest?" CLL: She shrugs. "A Millenia or two. Nothing at all to gods." CTT: "w-what do you m-mean by t-trade?" CAA: "Perhaps. But we aren't gods. And our friends will likely be long dead by then. For that matter, we have no idea how long Acenia will live." CLL: "You take my place here. Become the new Denizen. Enjoy your pets." She gestures to Merrow and Acenia. "I'll take that one, and return to the surface instead." CAA: "So the title of denizen can just be transferred so easily?" CLL: "If she wants it. Either way I win." Pele giggles. CAA: "It occurs to me that we would be of more use to you if we achieved the god tiers first." CLL: Pele waves her hand. "It wont matter. I can keep you alive through passion." CLL: She waggles her great flaming eyebrows CAA: "Then Acenia would surely survive the entire time....and perhaps I could bring us back to this moment after you have tired of us." CAA: (( Oh god. Now I'm picturing her as Aku. )) CGT: (( NOOOOOOOOOOOO )) CAA: (( Once there was a little girl WITH HUGE FLAMING EYEBROWS! )) CTT: "no, you two s-shouldn't e-even be h-here?" CGT: "If we were not here, what bargain would she be making?" CGT: "Oh! WAIT." CLL: ((thank for get referance)) CGT: "Miloko. We aren't here." Acenia smiles and pulls out a copy of that Seal she made before. CGT: She holds hands with Merrow and smacks the Seal of Intangibility on their clasped hands. CGT: (( at least i think im helping. sorry if not. :( )) CAA: "It's all right Miloko. As long as we're together, Acenia and I can handle it. But we cannot leave our teammates unsupported while we....indulge ourselves with you. And I will not leave Acenia to die of old age when you are done with her." CAA: (( That "with you" was to Pele. )) CLL: Acenia, the Seal doesn't seem to work. Pele grins. "I am a muse of Rage. I can keep the targets of my passions as long as I like." CLL: "Your weaker Witch Majyyks wont help. Not when I've embraced the fire in my blood." She purrs seductively. CGT: Acenia frowns. Must have misplaced a line on her seal. Magic is totally real and powerful, and Flame lady is just a Flame lady who will submit to Magic eventually. CTT: "if I do b-become d-denizen, w-what d-does t-that m-mean?" CLL: "You stay here. You take my place. You revel in the succession of players that will come to pleasure you. And one day, you take someone else's place." ((You give up Miloko and I give you Pele's sheet. You play as her for rest of game)) CAA: "Yes, but when your passions cool and she is no longer interesting to you where does that leave her? I will not accept a deal that leaves her to die once you are through with us." CLL: "Acenia will not die. I will keep her alive, at this age. Then both of you will go from here with my blessing." She lays black on the black rocks and runs a finger along her curves. "Doesn't that sound fun?" She glances at Miloko. "Wouldn't you enjoy this?" CAA: (( Does Merrow think there's any way that, after their time with Pele had passed, he could return himself and Acenia to this time? )) CLL: ((he could negotiate with Pele for help.)) CTT: "I f-feel l-like I w-would be a-abandoning all my f-friends if I did t-that?" CTT: "but why c-can't I c-choose for m-myself to s-stay and the o-other's go?" CGT: "What about Darmok?" CLL: "Then make the sacrifice." She stands back up and wanders over to Merrow and Acenia, running her fingers along their chins. "Now I've been offered two, when I would have just had one." CLL: Pele shakes her head. "Darmok belongs to the Witch of What Was. I cannot claim him." CGT: "You can't abandon Rubi and Darmok, Miloko. They need you. And Merrow and I are supposed to set an example for Alternia, right?" CAA: "Besides. Acenia and I will be together. And I'm a time player. Perhaps I can find a way to get us back here, after our time with Pele has passed." CTT: ((just for clarification, who would Miloko be sacrificing?)) CLL: ((Merrow and Acenia.)) CAA: "If Acenia and I are together, we will be happy. Regardless of what else happens." CLL: Pele giggles. "Well, they wont be completely together. I'll be between them." CGT: "You find a way to keep the planet from being silenced! And... I think there's some sort of quest you do. If you're here, you can't do that." CAA: "Pele. Would you be able to assist me in returning to this time, if we agree to stay with you?" CLL: "If you pleased me." CLL: Pele smirks at Miloko. "Trade me places. You know you want this." CLL: "Your brother, and his matesprite? All yours?" CAA: "Wait. That's not the deal." CGT: "Woah." CLL: Pele slides her arms around Miloko. "Haven't you ever wanted to know what it'd be like to fuck the Alternia Prince?" CTT: "not r-really?" CAA: "I'm not sure if I'm insulted or relieved." CLL: "Liar. Think how powerful you'd be. A trolltec priestess, with the Prince of Alternia and Scarlet's daughter for pets." CTT: "but t-trapped h-here?" CLL: "I suppose. Or you could leave them to me, and go with Darmok." She nods toward him. "Let them go. And take the power this land offers you." Pele purrs and nibbles Merrow's ear. Merrow, it burns like lava. CAA: "Okay, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't hurt." CLL: "It only hurts when I want it to." She licks Acenia's cheek. Acenia, it feels pretty good. Tingly. CGT: http://i.imgur.com/6hneRez.pngNSFW CGT: This is Acenia's exact reaction. CAA: (( SOOOOO NSFW. )) CGT: (( not sure if srs )) CAA: Merrow looks incredibly concerned. "Acenia, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." CGT: Acenia nods slowly and does not stop staring into space. CAA: He squeezes her hand tighter. CTT: "if I c-chose to t-take y-your p-place? c-could I let t-them go r-right a-away?" CAA: "Miloko! What about Darmok? And what would we do without you?" CTT: "I p-probably d-deserve to be a-alone f-forever? I c-can't h-help a-anyone?" CAA: "You're my sister, Miloko! I don't want to lose you! And whatever happened....I'm sure you and Darmok can work through it. I know he wouldn't want to lose you, even if he's mad now." CLL: Pele shrugs. "I suppose you could. But it gets awful lonely..." CLL: "Who knows when the next players will come around." CTT: "I c-can't? I d-don't k-know? I c-can't c-choose?" Miloko begins crying CLL: Darmok sighs and puts his hand on Miloko's shoulder. "Darmok and Miloko, in the Archives." CAA: Merrow doesn't know how to help, so he just leans closer to Acenia as he bites his lower lip. CGT: Acenia just grips Merrow's hand tightly. She's ready for whatever. CLL: Pele grumbles. "Do you mind if I play with them while you think about it, Miloko?" CTT: Miloko slumps to the floor, "if you m-must? I d-don't h-have a r-real c-choice h-here? do I?" CLL: "But you do, that's the point." CLL: Pele grabs Merrow and Acenia's hands, and heads for steps that go down into the black rock temple. CGT: "Uhmm..." Acenia follows hesitantly. CLL: Darmok sits on the floor beside Miloko. "Maenam and Friends, Land of Night and Tapestry." CAA: "Er..." Merrow blushes as he is dragged along. CTT: "oh, hey D-Darmok? w-what do you m-mean?" CLL: He taps his chin. "Doir, Land of Salt and Razors." CLL: Acenia and Merrow go offscreen to have wild handwaved threesome while Miloko thinks. CGT: oh bb light my fire CAA: Hunka hunka burnin' love. CTT: "I d-don't w-want to h-have to d-damn t-them to t-this p-place? but I d-don't w-want to t-trap m-myself h-here f-forever?" CTT: Miloko gets up and goes looking for Pele CLL: Darmok follows Miloko. You come downstairs into a bedroom, where a big stone bed is surrounded by a pool of water. Pele's eating a banana rather seductively, while Merrow and Acenia are cuddled on the bed asleep. CLL: ((you can wake up if you want. Just wanted to set scene rq)) CAA: Merrow snores a little and his hand goes up to his chest, but when he feels Acenia's arms around him he sighs and settles back down without opening his eyes. CAA: He smiles though. CGT: Acenia sleeps like the dead. Its kind of creepy. CTT: "I'm s-sorry, but I c-can't g-give up on the r-rest of my f-friends? I w-wish t-there was a-another way, but I'll do the s-sacrifice?" CLL: Pele nods, and pulls an obsidian dagger out of her chest. She reaches out and grabs out of the air, and you see two golden threads, connecting Merrow and Acenia to the world. "Here, just cut these cords, and it is done." Pele smiles affectionately. CTT: Miloko takes the dagger, "p-please h-help t-them r-return to us s-soon? t-that's all I ask?" CLL: She nods. "I will." CTT: "t-thank you?" she cuts the threads, visibly shaking as she does so CLL: ((miloko get 2 Major Milestones. For sacrificing 2 players.)) CLL: Pele strokes her fingers over Merrow and Acenia. "Just go back up the stairs. Congratulations." CTT: Miloko turns and slowly walks up the stairs, utterly defeated CLL: Miloko, the stairs lead you out to the Volcano rim. Darmok is right behind you. CLL: You see everyone else in various states of undress, dancing around a bonfire lower on the mountain CLL: except Doir, he looks mad. Category:Miloko Category:Acenia Category:Merrow Category:Pele